Hermione Granger's Naughty sister
by lozza1989
Summary: What if Hermione granger had a younger sister who was very Mischievness and rude, well in this story you are about to find out as Alyssa Granger attends Hogwarts in her first year and generally causes trouble when ever she can. No Flames please.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger's Naughty sister

Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters, but I do own Alyssa Granger,that's about it really. Enjoy the story folks. :)

The Story:

Mrs. Granger looked out of the window and saw her elderly Neighbour, Mrs. Peterson not looking very happy and was nursing her pet cat.

"Oh, what has she done now?" she mumbled as she walked over to where Mrs. Peterson was standing. "What's wrong Mrs. Peterson?" Mrs. Granger asked as the old woman held her tabby in her arms.

"I'll tell you what's wrong, that youngest daughter of yours has been throwing stones at my poor Mr. Twinkles again. I suggest you try and keep that child under control" Mrs. Peterson barked. Mrs. Granger nodded slowly. "Don't worry Mrs. Peterson, I'll try and keep her under control" and she turned around and headed back into the house.

Nearby, a girl of about eleven years of age was hiding in a shed snickering. She had straight shoulder lengh brown hair and brown eyes. This was Hermione Granger's younger sister Alyssa and she wasn't like Hermione, infact she was the complete opposite. She was a trouble causer who was always in trouble at school, like Hermione, she was also a witch and would be attending Hogwarts after the summer holidays was finished. Hermione was going to be in her fifth year making her four years older than Alyssa.

This wasn't the first time that Alyssa had caused trouble for other people, it was first found out that she was a pain in the arse was when she was five years old. She had got Jealous of a girl in her class because she got a new top so Alyssa had smeared paint down that girl's top. That wasn't the only time she did something that wasn't nice, when she was eight, she flooded both the girl's and boy's toilets in her old school and was excluded for two weeks. Ever since then, she had been causing trouble where ever she could and her parents were worried about her going to Hogwarts incase she didn't behave there.

"ALYSSA, ARE YOU IN THERE?" Mrs. Granger called from outside. "Why yes Mommy, I am in here" replied Alyssa in her fake sweet voice and adopting a sweet innocent smile. The shed door opened and Mrs. Granger stood in the entrance with a very stern look on her face. "Did you throw stones at Mrs. Petersons's cat again?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. Alyssa shook her head. "No mommy, I was sitting in here the whole time" she replied in her saintly voice.

"Don't denie it young lady, I know you too well. Now get inside the house and clean your room this instand young lady". Rolling her eyes, Alyssa got to her feet and walked into the house and practily stampeding up the stairs. Hermione, who was busy studying in her room poked her head round her bedroom door.

"Do you mind not running up the stairs, I'm trying to study in here" the very annoyed, Fifteen year old Hermione barked. "Oh I'm sorry sis, I had no idea you was up here"replied Alyssa in a sarcastic tone. Hermione shook her head as Alyssa walked into her room.

"Oooooooooh, this room is a right mess, there is no way that I can clean this up. Oh well, I'll just have to leave it" and she flopped on her bed and pulled out a magazine. Unfortunatly, Mrs' Granger had found out that her room was still a tip.

"I thought I told you to TIDY YOUR ROOM" she bellowed. "Ok, ok. I'm doing it" Alyssa replied then mumbling something that is very offensive and I will not say because it is very rude.

"Mommy, how long have we got until the end of the summer Holidays?" Alyssa asked later that evening.

"Only a couple of weeks, and next week we are going to Diagon Alley to get your's and Hermione's school stuff" replied Mrs. Granger. "Booring" Said Alyssa in a fed up tone. A week later, the whole Granger family got in their car and drove to london. Alyssa wasn't exactly being the golden child that day. She was constantly being a pain in the bottom.

"God, this place is dead boring" she said as they walked into the leaky cauldron. Hermione had spotted her two Friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and walked over to them.

"Ooooooooooh, It's Hermione's two Boyfriends" Alyssa said in a taunting voice. Mr. Granger placed his hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"Hey Hermione, who's the kid?" Ron asked when he noticed Alyssa. "Oh, that's my rather Annoying little sister Alyssa, and I'm sorry to say that she's going to be in her first year this year" Hermione said feeling rather ashamed.

"What do you mean, she's Annoying?" Harry asked. "She's a trouble cuaser. She'd probaly get on with Fred and George" she said to Ron. "She likes playing tricks on people?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded. "Playing pranks, causing mischief, generally a pain in the backside". After spending some time in the leaky cauldron, the Grangers had gone into Diagon alley and Alyssa was already fed up.

"God, this is so boooring" she said. "Now stop being so miserable, we're going to buy your school stuff" Mrs. Granger added. "Now come on, let's start shopping. It's your first year at Hogwarts and I'm sure you might like it". A mischievness grin spread across Alyssa face.

"You might be right, I might have some fun" and she giggled mischievenessly.


	2. Aboard the hogwarts express

aboard the Hogwarts express

A week after their trip to Diagon Alley, the Grangers where all busy getting ready because it was the first day back. Alyssa wasn't being much help because she was constantly being annoying.

"Can't you just behave yourself for once, we need to get to King's cross station before eleven o clock" Mr Granger barked. "Sorry dad, I didn't mean to slow you down" Alyssa replied.They arrived at the train station an hour earlier and They had plenty of time to arrive at the platform.

"Now, you remember what do to don't you Hermione?" Mr Granger asked. Hermione smiled and nodded. "As if i'd forget". Alyssa rolled her eyes and made retching noises. "Stop that at once madam" Mrs Weasley said sternly. Alyssa stopped relunctantly and watched as Hermione ran through the wall between platforms nine and ten.

"Oh woopeedooo, she achieved the goal of remembering to pass through a stupid wall" Alyssa said in a sarcastic tone. "Alright, you next young lady" Mr Granger informed. Alyssa grabbed her trolley and began running towards the wall. She closed her eyes for about a second and when she opened them again, she saw hersel facing the Hogwarts express. "Oi, are you just gonna stand there or are you getting on the train?" a rather impatient guard asked as Alyssa stood gawping at the Train.

"Alright, hold your horses tubby" Alyssa replied as another guard loaded her Hogwarts stuff onto the train. She stepped onto the train and then went to find a compartment to sit in. She was walking up the isle for about five minutes until she came across a compartment that Hermione, Harry and Ron where sat in.

"There you are, I thought you wasn't going to show up" Hermione stated when she noticed Alyssa poke her head around the door. "You gonna sit in here with us?" she asked her sister. "Ewwwwwwwww, I'm not going to sit in there with you and your two boyfriends. You'll probaly start kissing ewwwwwww" Alyssa said. Hermione got up to tell Alyssa off but she was running off laughing insanly.

"Go on George, it's gonna be a right cracker this on". Alyssa peered into another compartment and saw two boys who were identical and were setting off fiecrackers in their compartment.

"Hey, that looks brilliant". The twins looked and saw Alyssa standing in their doorway. "So, you think that our Weasley super duper firecrackers are brilliant do you?" one of the twins asked. Alyssa smiled and nodded. "Is it ok if I come in and Watch you set off your super duper fire crackers?" she asked. The twins nodded and Alyssa joined them.

"My names Alyssa, Alyssa Granger" Alyssa said putting out her hand for the twins to shake. "I'm Fred Weasley and this is my awesome twin brother George". Alyssa smiled. "So, you probaly know my sister Hermione?". The twins nodded but looked surprised at the same time.

"But, we thought that you'd be a brainy box who disaproves of our pranks like she does". Alyssa puffed and rolled her eyes. "As if, I'd rather play tricks on people than be a brain-box like Hermy nermy" Alyssa stated as she folded her arms.

"You know something kid, you might be alright" George informed. "What are you getting on about?" Alyssa asked. "He means that we like you,not in we like you as we fancy you type of way. It means that if you need any help in playing tricks on the annoying teachers then the Weasley twins are your lords and masters of pranks". Alyssa seemed satisfied. "So, I could play tricks on the teachers who are completly annoying?". The twins nodded and both said "of course".

"Execellent" she said, mimiking Mr Burns from the simpsons.


	3. Getting sorted

Getting sorted

The Hogwarts express stopped at it's usual destination and Hagrid was calling the first years forward. Alyssa said goodbye to the Weasley twins and joined up with the first years.

"RIGHT, FOLLOW ME TO THE BOATS" Hagrid called. Alyssa took one look at him and gasped.

"You are huge" she commented. Some of the other first years giggled and Hagrid gave her a small smile.

"Right. Come on now, to the boats." Soon, Alyssa was sat in one of the boats, looking up at the great big castle that was known as Hogwarts.

"Oh my god" she mumbled under her breath. After the boats had came to a stop, she clambered out and joined with the other first years and walked into Hogwarts where they were met by proffesor McGonogal.

"Wellcome to Hogwarts, I am Proffesor McGonogal and I will be taking you to be sorted into your houses in a few minutes but first I..." she was interupted by Alyssa who had put up her hand.

"How do we get sorted into our houses?" she asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. As I was saying I wanted to tell you about housepoints, if you do well, you will earn housepoints and if you break any rules then you will lose points" she explained. Alyssa shot up her hand again.

"What is it now?" McGonogal asked.

"What rules are you talking about, I don't see any rules around here that can be broken. If I were you, I'd get some rules in this god forsaken school". The first years burst out laughing but McGonogal looked angry.

"For your infomation young lady, we do have rules in this school and you will abide by them, understand?" she asked the cheeky first year.

"Whatever, you royal Bitch" Alyssa muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" McGonogal asked sharply.

"Nothing, I said nothing" Alyssa lied. She grinned from ear to ear.

"Ok then, if you would all like to follow me" McGonogal said before leading them into the great hall. Alyssa looked around saw alot of students.

"Wow, this place is bloomin huge" she muttered. When she first got a glimpse of the sorting hat, she commented to the girl next to her how ugly it was.

"I think it's amazing" said the girl. Alyssa pulled a face. When her name was called to be sorted, she walked smugly up to the stool, swaying her hips from side to side as she walked.

"Hey Hermione, isn't that your sister?" Ron Weasley asked.

"I'm afraid so" replied Hermione in a pitful tone. As she placed the hat on her head, she heard a voice in her ear.

"Hmmmmmm, we have another Granger here, now well shall I put you, I know, GRYFFINDOR". Alyssa took the hat off and flounced over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to her sister.

"Are you pleased to see me in the same house as you?" the annoying girl asked her older sister.

"You better behave yourself or I'll send a letter home to mum and dad" Hermione warned. Alyssa just rolled her eyes in response.

"You cannot order me about, Hermy Squirmy" she said in her taunting voice.

"I can, because I'm a school Prefect and you will behave, sister or not." Alyssa stuck her tongue out just as a blonde girl passed by and started talking to Hermione.

"Arn't you excited about this year Hermione?" she asked in a dreamy voice.

"Arn't you excited about this year Hermione?" said Alyssa, mimicking the blonde girl. Hermione shot her sister a glare. The first year just grinned and went to sit with the Weasley twins.

"Hiya Squirt" George said "arn't you sitting with your sister? ."

"No way, she's too boring, I decided to sit with more exciting people" she replied. The twins grinned at each other. They started to enjoy having Alyssa around and Alyssa was looking forward to all the trouble she would be causing at Hogwarts.


	4. Alyssa vs umbridge

Alyssa vs Umbridge

It was the day after the sorting and Alyssa couldn't wait to cause trouble in her lessons, the first one she had was defense agaisnt the dark arts and she was ready for trouble causing.

"I am going to give the defense agaisnt the dark arts teacher hell, hahaha" she said evily. Many other peope gave her weird looks. "What?" she denied "I didn't do anything".She picked up her books and headed for defense against the dark arts where she sat at the back. It wasn't long until the teacher, Proffesor Umbridge walked in and a mischievness grin spread across Alyssa's face.

"Good morning first years and welcome to your very first lesson of defense agaisnt the dark a---" she was interupted by a farting noise. She looked around at everyone who looked innocent. Umbridge shook her head and continued on.

"As I was saying, welcome to defense agaisnt the dark arts first years, I am Proffesor Umbrdige and I will be your teach---------" the farting noise came again and it seemed to be coming from the back of the classroom so Umbridge walked to the back and saw Alyssa making farting noises with her hands.

"So, you must be miss Granger" said Umbridge. Alyssa nodded.

"Do you know miss Granger that you are annoying me?" she asked. Alyssa nodded with a big smirk on her face.

"I know that, you hag" the young girl responded. Many gasps erupted from the class and Umbrdige didn't look too happy.

"How dare you, you little madam" she shrieked but Alyssa carried on smirking.

"What dare, I didn't do any dares, I haven't even been playing spin the bottle. You are stupid". This time, Umbridge was really angry.

"That's it miss granger, I will see you in detention later" Umbridge bellowed.

"Don't count on it, toadface" Alyssa replied. The class burst into laughter.

"SILENCE" Umbridge screamed then turning to Alyssa "you will be coming to detention and I will not tolerate any of your cheek in my classroom" and with that, she walked up to the front when Alyssa threw a paper areoplane at her. When it hit her back, Umbrdige whirled around and looked at the class suspiciously.

"If I find out who did that..." she warned. Alyssa decided she had enough of old Toadface and snuck out of the classroom through the back way and into the corridors.

"Now I am going to exsplore this place, much better than being with Umbicth" and she skipped along the corridors, whistling happly. Just then, she heard a mysterious ticking noise.


End file.
